1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to grips. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pneumatically cushioned grip for a golf club or other striking implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock generated by a striking instrument impacting an object can adversely affect muscle tissue and arm joints. For example, shock generated when the head of a golf club strikes a golf ball generates a high frequency, short duration energy wave that can adversely affect muscle tissue and joints in and around the fingers, wrists, elbows and shoulders of the user. The energy generated by such shock is sometimes referred to as “impact shock.”
Tight grasping of a golf club grip causes impact shock to the muscle tissue and joints of golfers. Early golf club grips were generally made by wrapping a leather strap about the proximal end of the golf club. The leather grips provided little shock resistance or cushioning. Subsequently, molded rubber materials were provided for golf grips. More recently, golf club grips have been fabricated from a synthetic rubber made to look like leather. While these materials have greater shock absorbency than leather, rubber and synthetic rubber can also degrade over time and become hard, thus losing their shock absorbing ability. The problems associated with hard grips become even more pronounced when a golfer strikes hundreds of golf balls at a driving range.
Recent attempts have been made to improve golfer comfort by providing conformable grips. In one instance, a grip has included a shell which is shaped and dimensioned to fit about the proximal end of a golf club shaft. The shell may be constructed from a variety of soft elastomers such as rubber or synthetic rubber-like materials. The shell receives a viscoelastic surface which is gripped by the user. The viscoelastic hand surface is a viscoelastic solid-phase polymer material such as styrenic thermoplastic elastomer; alternatively, it may be a gelatinous material. In one arrangement, the hand surface is fabricated from KEVLAR-reinforced thermoplastics.
In another instance, a golf club grip has been provided having a polyurethane layer bonded to a felt layer. The outer polyurethane layer may be embossed with a friction-enhancing pattern.
While the above developments represent an advance in the cushioning of golf club grips, these materials can also degrade over time or become worn. In such instances, the conformable nature of the grips is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for a gripping apparatus that provides a greater cushion for golfers. Further, there is a need for a grip that is pneumatic, thereby providing an air cushion for the golfer around the shaft of the club. Further, there is a need for a grip having a degree of cushioning that is selectable and renewable. Further, there is a need for a method of cushioning the grip of a striking instrument such as a golf club that includes pneumatic actuation.